Estou sentindo você
by Juuhk2
Summary: Explicações, inspirações, sensações, emoções, tudo Suigetsu proporcionaria a Sai.


**_Shipper: _**_Sai & Suigetsu_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Estou sentindo você<strong>

_ por Juuhk2_

* * *

><p>Porque pelo menos eu me sinto viva<p>

Eu nunca tive tantos dias sentimentais

Estou sentindo você

[...] Oh, estou sentindo o jeito com que você passa por perto.

Eu me sinto leve, eu sinto amor, eu sinto um frio na barriga.

**(I'm Feeling You - Michelle Branch)**

* * *

><p>Era pra ser uma missão normal, e fora. Então por que ele se sentia daquela forma? Algo estranho se formava em seu estômago, sensação de algo faltando. Pensava se nada havia ficado pra trás na aldeia em que realizaram a missão. Abriu sua bolsa para conferir. Não, nada faltava. Respirou fundo e se jogou pra trás, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços. Pensando bem, não fora desde antes chegar à aldeia que ele começara a se sentir daquele jeito? Ele não tinha certeza de nada, toda sua segurança tinha ido embora tinha um tempo.<p>

-Ne, Sai, acho que já está no meu turno. – Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos por aquele ser sonolento que acabara de subir no telhado da casa. Não falou nada, apenas ficou fitando a imagem infantil que ele passava enquanto coçava os olhos tentando acordar de verdade. – Sai?

-Ah, sim. – Sentou-se e viu o outro sentar ao seu lado.

-Hey, Sai. Você tem estado tão distraído depois, depois daquele dia, sabe? Algum problema? – Eles se encaram por um instante.

-Ah, não. Digo, tudo bem Suigetsu. Acho que só estou um pouco cansado. – Sorriu para o outro

-Então vai lá dormir. – Suigetsu falou sorrindo e acompanhou o moreno entrar pela janela.

Depois daquele dia, será mesmo?

**Flash Back On.**

Quando já era tarde no dia em que eles ainda estavam indo para a aldeia, Yamato sugeriu descasarem durante a noite, já que não era necessário chegar ao local no mesmo dia.  
>Como sempre, a vigília era dividida em turnos e Sai seria o primeiro.<p>

Ele estava sentado no telhado com seu caderno no colo e os olhos para o céu. Buscava inspiração, buscava explicação. Notara alguém se aproximar, mas não se dignou a olhar, sabia que era _ele_.

-Não está no seu horário ainda Suigetsu-san. – Falou enquanto o outro se deitava no seu lado.

-Estou sem sono. – Se ajeitou pondo os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o céu também. Ficaram em um silêncio que Suigetsu parecia não ligar, e Sai tentava fazer o mesmo. Normalmente conseguiria, mas aquele garoto o conseguia deixar se sentindo estranho. – Estou com saudade do Juugo. – O de cabelo branco confessou. Sai se sentiu estranho com aquilo, mas não entendia.

-Ele está em Iwa tem um tempo né?

-Sim. Três meses. Talvez eu vá visita-lo quando essa missão acabar.

-Entendo. Vocês são namorados, não é? – Sai perguntou direto e Suigetsu não respondeu de primeira. O menor fitou o moreno de rabo de olho primeiro parecendo procurar algo na expressão deste, mas, nada.

-Tsc. Não. – Sentou e olhou pros próprios pés. – A Karin desde o começo não gosta de mim, o Sasuke é um idiota que agora só quer saber de Naruto, e o Juugo era o único que fazia mais o papel de _amigo_. E eu ainda estou me acostumando com vocês.

-Entendo. – Pensou no que poderia falar pra consolá-lo – Então, se você quiser, quando voltarmos, eu posso ir com você ver o Juugo. Assim você vê seu amigo e nós teremos mais tempo para nos acostumarmos um com o outro. – Não entendia a necessidade de fazer aquela coisinha se sentir melhor, mas queria fazer.

-Hahaha. – Suigetsu riu. Não esperava aquilo vindo do moreno, mas se sentiu feliz. – Obrigado. – E sorriu pro outro com apenas um esticar de lábios, deixando seu dentinho de sempre aparecendo.

-Kawaii. – Sai falou automaticamente

-O quê? – Suigetsu achou graça do que ouvira

-Nada, Suigetsu-san. – Ele estava corado e rezando para isso passar despercebido

-Suigetsu, só Suigetsu.

-Ok, Suigetsu. – Sai sorriu

-Kawaii. – Ele repetiu o ato do moreno e o viu ficar corado. – Já vou indo Sai.

-Boa noite. – Falou e sorriu ficando com os olhos cerrados, quase fechados.

-Boa noite. – Suigetsu aproveitou o outro sorrindo de olhos fechados, se inclinou e lhe roubou um selinho. Sai abriu os olhos surpreso e encontrou Suigetsu sorrindo novamente bem perto de seu rosto. Ele levantou e entrou deixando o moreno sorrindo sozinho.

Depois daquilo não houve mais nada, e tudo estava normal como sempre. Ou quase tudo. Sai parecia distraído demais, aéreo demais. Mas deixaram passar.

**Flash Back Off.**

Já acomodado no quarto que lhe foi destinado, Sai fitava o teto sem conseguir dormir. Será mesmo que começara a agir diferente depois daquele beijo? Será que foi apenas depois disso? Suspeitava que tivesse sido desde o momento que ele chegara a sua vida.

Lembrava perfeitamente do dia.

O time 7 fora convocado para uma reunião urgente com a Hokage. Ele fora o primeiro a chegar e esperou no lado de fora pelos outros. Yamato, Sakura, Naruto e depois de um bom tempo, Kakashi.

_Deveria levar a Hokage mais a sério Kakashi-sensei._

Lembrava-se de Sakura brigando com Kakashi que inventava desculpas enquanto iam para a sala da Hokage. Os cinco entraram de uma vez e pararam em linha um do lado do outro, encarando quatro pessoas que já estavam na sala. Depois de minutos de silêncio, Tsunade tomou a voz e anunciou que Sasuke, Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu haviam se entregado a vila e seriam integrados no time 7. Segundos depois seguiu uma gritaria entre Naruto, Sakura e os quatro novos membros. Sai observava bem aqueles ali. Ficara aliviado em não ser retirado do time, gostava de seus companheiros.  
>Dos quatro ali, o menino de cabelo branco tinha chamado sua atenção. Não sabia o que era. Talvez fosse como fingia estar irritado, ou como realmente ficava irritado e se acalmava em seguida. Talvez fosse o sorriso fofo que tinha, ou o fato dele achar graça em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia, mas Suigetsu com certeza tinha ganhado sua atenção.<p>

Juugo estava em tratamento em Iwa, enquanto aguardava Tsunade arrumar um selamento para seus descontroles. Kakashi sempre parecia estar aéreo com seus livros, ou suspeitosamente sumia. Yamato fugia descaradamente daquele povo. Karin e Sakura brigavam por tudo. Naruto e Sasuke eram os mais estranhos. Sasuke parecia não querer dar atenção a Naruto, e quando este desistia, Sasuke ficava de bico ao vê-lo dar atenção a outro, quase sempre Sai. Até por isso suspeitava que Sasuke não gostasse nem um pouco de si. E por isso sobravam eles dois, Sai e Suigetsu. Os únicos que não tentavam se matar. Sai se sentia estranho perto dele, e sua incapacidade de entender o que os outros sentiam o incomodava mais profundamente quando estava com Suigetsu. Era uma vontade estranha de saber o que ele pensava, sentia, queria.

Então, será que só depois do beijo que mudara? Agora tinha certeza que não.

* * *

><p>Chegaram a Konoha logo pela manhã e foram direto a Tsunade. A Hokage os atendeu e deu o resto do dia de folga. Karin correu pra casa reclamando que não tinha tido o direito de tomar um banho relaxante há dias. Yamato seguiu seu caminho e Suigetsu fez questão de acompanhar Sai até em casa.<p>

-Ne, tchau Sai. – Suigetsu cumprimentou já se preparando pra seguir

-Ei, espera. – Suigetsu o olhou curioso. – Quer dizer, quer entrar? - Droga, por que estava o convidando? E se ele perguntasse o motivo?

-Ok. – O menor sorriu maroto e seguiu o moreno até a porta. – Noooossa! Quantos quadros! – Ele realmente parecia ter gostado. – Ne Sai-san, você poderia pintar uns pra minha casa. Ainda estou decorando.

-Haha, claro, claro. – Sai estava sem graça com os elogios.

-Vai lá tomar banho, eu espero. – Suigetsu sugeriu e sentou no sofá.

-Ok. – Agradeceu mentalmente por ter um tempo pra botar a cabeça no lugar.

Quando se sentiu relaxar um pouco, saiu do banho e foi pra sala. Aquela devia ser a cena mais fofa do mundo e se sentiu obrigado a eternizá-la. Silenciosamente sentou em seu banco de frente para o cavalete e começou a pintar. Suigetsu estava deitado em seu sofá dormindo, com as mãos juntas embaixo da cabeça. Tinha a expressão de um anjo, dormia sorrindo.

-O que está fazendo? –Sai se assustou com a voz de Suigetsu surgindo no silêncio.

-Pintando. – Respondeu simples acompanhando Suigetsu se aproximar.

-Nossa, que cara lindo. – Falou e viu Sai dar uma das suas poucas risadas altas. – Com licença. – Puxou o cavalete na direção do sofá, sentou e ficou fitando o quadro.

-O que foi? – Sai levantou do banco e se sentou no sofá olhando a pintura do garoto de olhos roxos.

-Por que você pintou?

-Me sinto mais vivo.

-Eu te faço se sentir mais vivo? – Perguntou achando graça

-Pintar me deixa mais vivo, baka. – O outro riu e fingiu tristeza.

-E só isso te faz se sentir mais vivo? – Sai tinha medo do que poderia falar, mas realmente queria entender o que sentia.

-Até um tempo atrás sim. Mas algo tem me feito sentir coisas demais ultimamente.

-E o que é?

-Nada, deixa. –Falou corando, com mais vergonha de sua covardia do que com o que iria falar ao outro.

-Tem certeza? – Suigetsu perguntou e virou o rosto para o moreno ao seu lado. Sai apenas o encarou e assentiu com a cabeça, dando um de seus sorrisos em que cerrava os olhos. – Hn. – Suigetsu sorriu e se inclinou para o lado, juntando seus lábios aos de Sai. Separou e viu os olhos de Sai abertos em surpresa. Sorriu. – Bom saber que você sente o mesmo.

Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo? E desde quando Sai esperava aquilo inconscientemente para estar tão feliz de ter acontecido?  
>O moreno pôde sentir toda sua confiança voltar com apenas aquilo. E fez o que estava certo de que devia fazer. Acabou com o espaço que tinha entre os dois.<p>

Foi um roçar de lábios, um pedido de passagem, mordidas nos lábios, e quando viram, estavam deitados no sofá se beijando.

-Me dá o direito de dizer que você está extremamente sexy apenas de calça moletom, com o cabelo molhando e esse corpo úmido? Ah, e em cima de mim fica mais sexy ainda. – Suigetsu tinha um sorriso brincalhão e pervertido ao mesmo tempo. Isso deixava Sai mais fascinado.

-Já falou mesmo. – Brincou e sentou na barriga do menor. – Melhor você ir embora. - Disse percebendo como ele já estavam.

-Melhor mesmo. –Suigetsu concordou observando o mesmo.

-x-

Marcaram de se ver a noite. Suigetsu encontraria Sai em sua casa e eles encontrariam os outros por aí.

Quando Sai atendeu a porta, foi recebido com um olhar desgostoso.

-Que foi? – Sai

-Não tem uma blusa que cubra a barriga toda não? – Suigetsu perguntou olhando pro lado

-Qual o nome disso mesmo? – Sai perguntou sincero e divertido

-Ciúmes. –Resmungou.

Eles procuraram Naruto e Sasuke pela vila toda, mas não encontraram. Como uma luz, Suigetsu teve a ideia repentina de procurar de novo na casa de Sasuke. Sentia que os dois estariam lá.  
>E não deu outra. Quando eles dois se aproximaram discretamente, puderam ver Naruto e Sasuke se beijando na beirada do laguinho. Saíram dali se sentindo vitoriosos.<p>

Suigetsu estava morando em uma das casas do bairro Uchiha que Sasuke havia cedido de bom grado.

-Esta, é minha casa. – Falou se encostando à parede ao lado da porta. Esticou a mão para pegar a de Sai e o trouxe pra perto de si. Ficaram abraçados e se beijando por um bom tempo. Sai se desvencilhou do abraço e se afastou um pouco. Estava sentindo algo estranho na barriga, como se tivessem bichinhos, voando. Borboletas, quem sabe?

-Já estou indo Suigetsu. – Anunciou. O outro o encarou e riu. Virou e estava abrindo a porta. – Boa noite. – Achava que o menor ia entrar sem se despedir. Bem, achou até o momento que sentiu sua mão ser puxada pelo outro mais uma vez.

-Como se você fosse se livrar de mim tão fácil assim. – Falava enquanto puxava Sai pra dentro de sua casa e trancava a porta.

_Explicações, inspirações, sensações, emoções_, tudo Suigetsu proporcionaria a Sai. E iria começar sua missão naquela mesma noite.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Foi um casal muito muito do nada, mas eu gostei *-*. Talvez escreva mais destes. Ah! Não resisti e tive que pôr um pouco se SasuNaru 8D  
>Fic não betada, então perdoem os erros x.x<strong>

**Espero que gostem õ/  
>Bgs&amp;abraços.<strong>


End file.
